


Old Enough

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Authority Figures, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Pendragon said, "I'm going to use the hot tub in the back. I pulled something jogging this morning. Do you want to come in?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Enough

Merlin can't remember exactly when the first time was, but he remembers every moment of it. When he takes a bath and scrubs himself hard under the soapy water, he thinks about it. When he puts a finger in his body, he thinks about it. When he soaps up his penis until he gets hard, and rubs it until he squirts jizz in the bathwater, he thinks about it.

++

  
Arthur went to bed early that night after he fell sick from something he ate. When Mr Pendragon finished tucking Arthur in, he put his warm hand on Merlin's shoulder and said, "You can call your mother to fetch you if you'd like, but you're welcome to stay."  
  
Merlin stayed, not wanting to bother his mum.  
  
Mr Pendragon said, "I'm going to use the hot tub in the back. I pulled something jogging this morning. Do you want to come in?"  
  
Following him out onto the back deck, Merlin looked at the steaming water and the fairy lights in the trees overhead and thought it looked fun, and very grown up and sophisticated. He and Arthur were never allowed to use the hot tub.  
  
"I didn't bring my trunks," he said, disappointed.  
  
"Wear your boxers," Mr Pendragon said. He flipped a switch that made the surface of the hot tub bubble and swirl. The motor hummed loudly. "We're both men."  
  
No one had ever called Merlin a man before. He flushed and shucked his jeans and tee shirt while Mr Pendragon went upstairs to change into his swim trunks. When he returned, Merlin looked away at first, unaccustomed to seeing so much of his best friend's father's body. Mr Pendragon had silvery hair on his chest and big muscles.  
  
"In you go," Mr Pendragon said, cupping Merlin's bottom to help him over the rim and into the hot tub.  
  
The touch surprised Merlin, but the temperature of the water surprised him more. He hissed as he sank until the water lapped at his nipples. When he looked down, his skin was already turning pink.  
  
Mr Pendragon set two beers on the edge of the hot tub. "Don't tell your mother," he said, smiling. "We don't want to get me in trouble."  
  
"I won't say anything, sir," Merlin said, taking the beer. It felt very cold in his hands. He tilted it up and took a long drink. Despite the chill of it in his mouth, it made his throat feel warm. Wanting to show Mr Pendragon that he could be very mature, he finished most of it in a series of slow gulps.  
  
"Doesn't this feel nice?" Mr Pendragon asked. He moved closer to Merlin, sitting beside them so that their legs bumped together under the water.  
  
Merlin felt good and warm and a little bit fuzzy inside. He grinned. "I really like it."  
  
"Will you rub my back for me?"  
  
"Sure!" Merlin said, pushing up onto his knees on the wide bench under the water. When Mr Pendragon turned, he began touching his back, trying to massage it the way people did in films. He kneaded at Mr Pendragon's shoulders and the back of his neck.  
  
"That's a good lad. Lower," Mr Pendragon said.  
  
Merlin rubbed his lower back too. His fingers slipped in the water and he fell forward, his chest planting against Mr Pendragon's back. "Sorry," he said, giggling. It wasn't really funny, but the beer and the warm water made him feel so silly.  
  
"It's just fine," Mr Pendragon said. When Merlin finished, he sank deeper in the water, his body loose and happy-looking. He looked at Merlin, and Merlin blushed and tried to mirror his posture, sinking and letting his knees fall open under the water.  
  
"Do you feel better now?" Merlin asked.  
  
"I do. That was very helpful of you, Merlin."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
After a while, Mr Pendragon said, "Were those the only boxers you brought over with you?"  
  
"Oh no! They are." Merlin tried to imagine going home with nothing on under his jeans and cringed.  
  
"Here, take them off now and we'll start them drip drying, and I'll bring them to the laundry room when we go inside," Mr Pendragon said.

Nodding, Merlin did as he was told. Mr Pendragon helped him, reaching under the water to help peel the wet boxers down his legs and over his feet. They hung them over the edge.

It wasn't really like being naked, because the bubbles hid everything under the water.  
  
"If I tell you something private, will you swear to me not to speak to Arthur about it?" Mr Pendragon asked, coming closer in the water. He spoke quietly, and Merlin could barely hear him over the hot tub's motor.  
  
"I... yes. What's wrong?"  
  
Mr Pendragon laughed and petted Merlin's hair. "Nothing is wrong. I wanted to tell you about something I like to do when I'm in the hot tub. But maybe it should wait until you're older."  
  
"I'm old enough!" Merlin said.  
  
"Very well," Mr Pendragon said, leaning in. Under the water, his hand flattened against Merlin's belly.  
  
Merlin startled, but held still as Mr Pendragon spoke at his ear. His breath felt tickly.  
  
"I like to touch myself when I'm soaking. Do you understand?"  
  
"I--"  
  
"Do you touch yourself, lad? Here?" Mr Pendragon asked, and when he spoke, he rested his hand on Merlin's penis and then squeezed it very softly.  
  
"Yes," Merlin said, his voice high and strained. It made him feel hot, hotter than the water. "Mum says it's natural, and I mustn't be ashamed."  
  
"May I do it for you, Merlin? You made me feel so nice, touching me. I've had more practise, I can touch you. Like this," he said, tugging Merlin's penis, stretching it out and playing with his foreskin.  
  
"It's not bad?" Merlin asked, glancing up at the window above them. Arthur's room was dark, and he'd never know. No one would know. And it felt so good.  
  
"No, sweet thing. It isn't bad. But it's like the beer, perhaps it should be a secret. Just for us," Mr Pendragon said.  
  
Merlin was hard then, and he couldn't help moving his hips, driving himself forward into Mr Pendragon's grip under the water. He nodded and grabbed Mr Pendragon's thick wrist with both hands to brace himself so he could rub up into his fingers more easily. His body wanted it. It felt so good.  
  
"That's right,' Mr Pendragon said, so close to him, stroking his shoulders and the back of his neck, petting his head. "That's it. Fuck my hand, little one."  
  
The swear word made Merlin gasp. He'd never heard an adult say something so vulgar. His skin felt prickly all over.  
  
Mr Pendragon breathed hard like it made him tired, panting at Merlin's cheek, so close it was almost like he was kissing him. He was good at rubbing. He squeezed and tugged Merlin, making his hand like a tight tunnel that felt so good to push his penis into. It was better than rubbing his hips into the mattress at night and messing on his sheets.  
  
And when he messed, it just swirled away in the water like it never happened, and Mr Pendragon pulled him close and held him while he fought to catch his breath.

 


End file.
